


heart with sparkles

by owllegator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I couldn't find any allura/lance bonding so i made my own, They are bonding, crying but it's you not the characters, platonic, tiny bit of angst for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllegator/pseuds/owllegator
Summary: his room is a prison cell. it's dark and sterile and when he first was given it he wanted to cry. no one had slept in those beds for thousands of years.the blue paladin tries his best to make that room full of love, just like at home.or,lance and allura bond together and make that homely loving environment they crave with each other





	heart with sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i tell my girlfriend that the "heart w/ sparkles" emoji is very special and i use it only for her so i was like what if lance did that for allura because she feels a little sad without that family love in her life  
> YEET  
> also here's what i've been listening to on repeat while writing this UR SUPER WELCOME:  
> https://soundcloud.com/louisfutonbeats/stranger-things-louis-futon-flip

He’s sitting in a room full of memories even though there’s not actually any items like it there. Inside the sterile cave that is called his room he’s held his best friend Hunk in his arms, talking about Earth and good nostalgic smells, and the pros and cons of each cafe near their homes.

The blue paladin. He’s dragged Pidge away from her laptop and into his room to help set up their video game. It took at least an hour to just figure out what to do, not actually do it. After they had finished the giant rig, they sat together in a pile of pillows and blankets destroying pixelated villain after villain, punching each other’s arms when they did something stupid.

Coran had brought him blankets and pillows and strange bath soaps for his room. The man was almost like a parent to him and he appreciated it every moment he stepped into the room.  

He’s never had a moment as childish as the other two examples with Shiro, Voltron’s leader, his idol. Though Shiro had come in after he had cleaned up and was ready for bed. The black paladin praised him for his recent work. He told him,  _ you’ve improved so much, I’m proud of you for adapting to this strange environment. _ Lance was floating for the next few days on the recognition.

Keith was something else. His determination and… something angry? It was an emotion that he couldn’t really explain with words, but it was something admirable. He dragged the red paladin into his room, slamming the door shut and didn’t even bother to turn on the lights. Keith had been in a bad place, his mind destroying itself after discovering his Galra heritage. He pulled the raven-haired boy onto his bed, wrapped him in his softest covers and held onto the poor boy. The two didn’t even say much that night. He held Keith who apologized for what he could not change. The night ended in the duo asleep with their emotions on a rise.

INCOMPLETE

 

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcomemm u can thank ur boy in the comments below  
> ;^)


End file.
